Severus and Lily, Best Friends
by Tribute-Potterhead-0331
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it all. c; Just my take on their friendship. :3 The James and Lily ship doesn't take sail until the seventh year, which is probably a looonngg way away for the chapters if you're wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily Evan's POV - One week before she began to attend Hogwarts**

"Tell me about the wizards' school again, Severus. Please?" I asked. I rolled over onto my belly under the willow tree and looked at Severus Snape.

"Lily, I've told you four times in the past hour. What else is there to tell?" my best friend Severus said. He turned his head and looked at me with his black eyes.

I thought for a second. "Umm… You could tell me about the houses again. You can tell me everything again. You know more than me since I'm a… What's that word again? I keep forgetting it. I need to write it down."

"A Muggle-born? You want to know everything? Okay, so, there's Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. When Hogwarts was founded, the founders used their last names as the names of the houses," Severus said.

"What were their full names? The founders I mean?" I said. I picked a long piece of grass and wrapped it around my wrist, putting little wildflowers in it.

"There's Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. You can figure which house each of them founded, obviously." Severus sat up and was sitting cross-legged next to me. He was so close, it was almost awkward, but I didn't mind.

"Keep going, please. What's the motto again? Isn't it Latin?" I looked at him with my big green eyes.

"_Draco dormiens nunquam titllandus. _Mum told me it means _never tickle a sleeping dragon. _Pretty good advice, if you ask me," Severus said.

I giggled. "It's funny, too. Who thought it up?"

Severus shrugged. "Mum never told me that. I think maybe it was Gryffindor, but who knows?"

I nodded. "Will you tell me more?"

I thought Severus had told me everything there was to know, but I wanted to hear it again. Hogwarts was a school for people that could do magical things. Great wizards and witches went there and now me and Severus. And Tuney thought I was just a "freak".

"Well, Salazar thought only pure-blood wizards and witches should go to Hogwarts.

"But, wait… That means I couldn't go to Hogwarts… Pureblood means that the parents are both wizards, right?"

"Not just the parents. It has to go back generations. If it was like that, I couldn't even go. Remember? My dad's a Muggle. Only my mum's a witch. I'm a half-blood."

I nodded. It was just so much to take in.

"LILY! Mum says it's time to come in!" Petunia called. I noticed her eyes narrow when she saw Severus.

"Okay. 'Bye Severus, talk to you tomorrow?" I said. He nodded and stood.

I rushed over to my sister and we walked away, me turning every few feet to watch Severus walk away.

"Lily, I still don't think you should talk to him. He's a freak. He's just putting bad ideas into your head. Things could get out of hand quicker than you think," Petunia said. She pursed her lips.

"Tuney, I like Severus. He's telling me about Hogwarts. Did you know that the school's motto is _Never tickle a sleeping dragon?_ Isn't that funny?" I said.

Petunia looked at me and scoffed. "It's stupid. Just like the school. The freak school that it is."

"It is not a freak school," I said hotly.

I stormed off and let Petunia run to catch up.

"Lily…" she started. I turned away from her.

"You're just jealous that I have a boy to talk to when that stupid Vernon Dursely won't give you the time of day, Petunia Evans!" I said.

"_How did you find out about that!?" _Petunia hissed.

"It's obvious."

I ignored Petunia for the rest of the night until we went upstairs to bed.

"Lily?" she whispered from her bed across the room.

"What?"

"Sorry. I guess I was a little jealous. Vernon barely ever talks to me anyway…" Petunia said.

"You guys would be cute together, though," I said. I picked at a loose thread on my blanket.

Petunia didn't answer and I could tell by her even breaths that she'd fallen asleep.

"Night, Tuney," I whispered and soon, I too fell asleep.

**A/N: New Harry Potter story. It's kind of a rewrite of an old story, **_**Severus and Lily, Always.**_** I'm pretty sure where I want to go with this version, but I can't be positive. I think I may even use the same title for this one. Maybe, maybe. Or, would **_**Severus and Lily Friends Forever **_**work better? That sounds better. Okay, sorry. Anyway, hope you like my new Harry Potter story. Hope you like it! I do, so far! R&R, I appreciate it! Loves ya~ Tribute-Potterhead-0331**


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus Snape's POV**

I watched Lily walk away with her awful sister. What was her name? Pansy? No, that wasn't it. Petunia? Yeah, that was it. Petunia and Lily Evans. It was almost funny how _different _the two sisters were.

Lily was so pretty with her red hair and green eyes. She was so sweet, too. I could she'd be a favorite at Hogwarts when we went in a week. Lily may have been a Muggle-born, but magic wise, she knew what she was doing.

Now Petunia on the other hand, she was as Muggle as they came. There wasn't a hint of magic in her veins. She was stuck-up, too. Her dark hair was so unlike Lily's and she had an unusual amount of neck. That thing had to be as long as my forearm.

Lily ran on ahead of Petunia and seeing Lily's pony tail swinging behind her, my heart do somersaults in my chest. _So pretty, _I thought. I continued watching them until they were a speck on the horizon. I turned when they disappeared entirely to walk home.

As I rounded the corner of my street, I had to step over some garbage and the occasional old crumpled newspaper. My house at Spinner's End wasn't the most pleasant. It was dark and small and grimy. The windows seemed to have a permanent layer of dirt and dust on the glass, making it near impossible to see out of them.

I peeked in the window over the door to see where Dad was, and when I didn't see him, I eased open the squeaky oak door. Mum was in the kitchen, stirring dishwater with her wand. She looked upset. Most likely, she and Dad had been fighting.

I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and panicked. Soon, I saw Dad's leather boots on the landing and I backed out the door, but not quickly enough.

"Severus. Good to see you _finally _come home," Dad said sarcastically.

I flushed and looked at my shoes. But I still felt Dad's hand make contact with my cheek with a sharp _SMACK_. I felt the welt grow almost instantly. I looked up at him from underneath my greasy bangs and scowled.

"Going to that wizard school soon, Severus?" he asked.

"Well, obviously. I'm not staying here," I said with contempt in my voice.

"Excuse me?" Dad raised his hand as if to smack me again, but I swerved so he wouldn't hit me.

"He's going to Hogwarts and he'll be in Slytherin, just like his Mummy." Mum turned and set her wand down on the table.

"Did I ask you, woman?" Dad asked. He turned away to Mum and he squinted his eyes at her.

"No, but you may as well have. Yes, Severus is going to Hogwarts. Good riddance."

My face burned with anger and shame.

"Well, where do you think you're getting his supplies? Not in Spinner's End, that's for sure," Dad said.

"Diagon Alley. We'll scrape together the money somehow. He has…" Mum was stopped mid-sentence by my father's hand hitting her cheek. I watched wide-eyed, but not for long.

I rushed away, and I curled up in a corner, tears rushing down my face. I was used to this, but I felt like I shouldn't have been. I stood and ran back outside and hid under a broken street lamp. I slid down and cried.

Dad hitting Mum was always nerve-wracking. Only one more week and I was out of here. Hogwarts was going to be my safe-haven, I could already tell.

A car backfiring behind me made me jump, and I whipped around. A cat screeched and ran by me. I was just jumpy, now. Sick of sitting in Spinner's End, I got up and walked. I went to the riverside where Lily and I had sat just a few minutes ago. I sat down on the bank and lay down on a spot of grass. I was so tired, but I couldn't fall asleep. I just couldn't.

I stared up at the stars and watched them fade and grow brighter above me. I wasn't sure how long I watched the sky for, but when I woke up, I saw Lily's hair hanging in sheets over me.

"Severus? What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I live here."

"No, you don't. You live in Spinner's End." She laughed slightly.

"What?" I sat up and looked around, sleep still fogging my eyes.

"You're at the riverbank, Severus. You must have fallen asleep." Lily nudged me with her saddle shoe.

I sat and looked at her. With the sun hitting her red hair behind her, she looked almost angelic, or on fire. Whichever came first. I looked around to get my bearings.

"Why'd you sleep out here, Severus?" Lily plopped herself down next to me.

"Long story." I rolled my eyes.

"I have time. Tell me."

I sighed and replayed the events of the past evening.

"Does your dad not like magic?" she asked.

"He doesn't like much of anything, really." I shrugged.

Lily sat next to me, and she picked up a rock and threw it into the river. It landed with a _plop _in the water. She watched it sink to the mud in the bottom.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today. We're not completely positive, but going to London will be fun," Lily said quietly.

I watched our reflections in the water and as it swirled and ebbed; our faces changed and disappeared almost entirely. Lily threw another stone in and the ripples splashed on my foot.

"Severus, are we going to be best friends?"

"I thought we already were, Lily."

"Well, we are, but what if we're Sorted into different houses? What if I'm in Gryffindor and you're Slytherin? Or Hufflepuff? Or a Ravenclaw, even?" she said.

"Wait, you wouldn't want to be friends with a Hufflepuff? They're underrated, really," I said. I smiled.

"Severus, don't avoid the question," Lily said. She was laughing, too, though.

"We'll still be friends, Lily. Why wouldn't we?" I asked her.

"Well, isn't there a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" she asked. She shot me a concerned look with those green eyes of hers.

"Yes, but not between us. We're going to be best friends, Lily. I promise." I nodded and Lily got up to go.

_We were going to stay best friends. And hopefully more…_


End file.
